Emotion Series Book One: Obsessive
by Ribbongurl613
Summary: A story of a mysterious circus who comes to town. Main Character is Sandy; Human Ham-Hams. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Forgotten Circus

**Emotion Series Book One: Obsessive**

I'M BACK! YEAH! WOO! Sorry that it took so long, I've been enveloped in School and Music, and it's really hard to juggle my schedule. Here's a story I've been planning a little yeah, this is in Sandy's point of view. I'm sad to say that my O.C.'s don't apply in this story... Oh yeah, they're human ham-hams.

**Chapter One: The Forgotten Circus**

_"Come with me,"_ a voice echoed,_ "I love you."_

"UGH!" I screamed waking up. Lately, I've been having weird dreams and it's annoying me because, well, it just does! I know the voice isn't Maxwell at all, so it's creeping me out a whole lot!

"Stupid dreams." I muttered to myself. "Maybe I should lay off the chocolate..."

I headed for my bathroom and I see this horrible monster-like hair-do on my head! No really, it looked like it was eating my head. So I tame the thing by brushing it and putting hair in a side ponytail, then I washed my face, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs for breakfast. I looked through the fridge and saw eggs, milk, the usual, and my mom's first attempt making paella. Not a pretty sight. So I grab the milk, a bowl, a spoon and my cereal box, and headed for the couch. I turned on the T.V., and started to munch away my cereal. All of a sudden, I see this add come up.

"A lost beautiful soul that was alone. Forgotten in the past, but now found a home. This is the story of the many who are in, 'The Forgotten Circus', coming to your town."

Even though it was very short, the commercial was beautiful. There were girls who were very dainty and magicians who did the unexplainable. There were acrobats who flew as freely as a dove, and the clowns weren't creepy; they actually looked approchable. The commercial stole my heart, like the first time I saw Maxwell and fell in love. It would be perfect if I went there with Maxwell and everybody! I put my cereal bowl aside and started to dance, as if I had a ribbon in my hand. The mysterious, elegant feeling was unique, and I couldn't get enough of it. My fun ended when Stan saw me.

"What are YOU so happy about?" he smirked.

"Stan, I'm not in the mood right now. You totally killed it." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Killed what? Your face? No, it was like that the whole time."

"Stan, we're identical twins! What kind of comeback was that?!"

"Hey, I'm in a hurry. I need to get to my date."

"Where are you going?" I asked, my curiosity taking over my anger.

"I'm going to this circus. They're a huge hit."

"Is it 'The Forgotten Circus?!'" I asked, my heart racing, hoping it would be.

"Yeah! That's it!" Stan snapped in realization.

"I just saw the commercial! It looks so cool! I'm going to invite everbody to go!"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa. Who's everybody?" Stan asked with his arms crossed.

"Y'know, Maxwell, Hamtaro, Bijou, Pashmina, that everybody."

"No." Stan said sternly.

"Why not? You can't tell me who I can or can't invite." I said pouting.

"Gosh! I was only joking. See ya." Stan said going out the door.

"Man that Stan. Better text everybody now!"

I texted a message and sent it to everybody in my contacts list, to go at 10 o' clock. After that, I ran upstairs to pick out the perfect outfit. Something dark? No, that won't work. How 'bout bright? Naw, that really isn't my style. As I dug deeper, I found the perfect outfit. A green, loose turtleneck sleevless and a white, flowy skirt. I went to take a shower and then put my outfit on. It was too perfect to describe. I picked out some green converse to go with it, and I got a nice, white purse also. Sure enough, I was ready.

I'm sorry that it was really short. I'm like really tired and I have no school tomorrow, so I'm going to try my best to make another chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen

**Emotion Series Book 1: Obsessive**

Hello! I should really be doing my homework but I decided to pay the price. Here's my next chapter!

**Chapter 2: Chosen**

My mom was driving me to that magical place called, "The Forgotten Circus", and the commercial was reeling over and over again in my mind. The car stopped, and my heart started to race. I slowly looked out the window and saw it. It was beautiful. And it was "The Forgotten Circus"! There stood an iron gate with gold and the sign saying, "Welcome To The Forgotten Circus" There were rides and stands colored in a silky lavender, and that wasn't the best part. There was this gigantic tent, silky, lavender and embroidered with gold. I couldn't help but to gape. It had that elegant victorian feel to it. I pushed the door open, and I went up to the gate. I saw Hamtaro and the gang waiting on benches, and I couldn't help but to run up to them and express my excitment.

"What do you guys think?" I smiled brightly, awaiting the response that is hopefully posisitve.

"It's amazing!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like it." Boss nodded.

"It's quite fascinating!" Maxwell said.

"C'est Magnifique!" Bijou said breathtakingly.

"I want some food; It smells good." Oxnard sighed.

I couldn't help but to sweatdrop when Oxnard said that.

"I think we should split up." I suggested.

"Boys with boys, girls with girls." Pashmina added.

I knew she didn't want any arguments to ruin this day, so I went with it; even if it meant to be away from Maxwell.

After we all divided, I blew a kiss goodbye to Maxwell, and he noticed. He gently patted his cheek, as if he felt my lips caress his skin.

"So what do you girls want to do?" I asked.

"I think we should get some ice cream!" Bijou cheered.

"That sounds great! I think the ice cream stand is over here..." I said looking around.

I saw a man who looked like he worked here, so I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, and I stood there frozen. He wore a golden mask, only covering the upper part of his face, and he also wore a top hat with a long, black cloak. His eyes were so enchanting, a unique shade of violet. I swore I felt my jaw drop.

"Is something the matter miss?" He asked me in a polite manner.

"Oh! N-nothing's wrong, it's just that my friends and I were wondering where the ice cream stand is." I managed to say.

"It's near the big tent, but I'll show you ladies where it is. Follow me." he said tenderly.

"Hey, he's pretty cute!" Pashmina told me, nudging and winking.

"I already have Maxwell." I said, letting them know I was loyal.

"But still! It wouldn't hurt to flirt a little bit." Bijou whispered mischeviously.

"Down girls, down." I said in a joking way.

We arrived at the ice cream stand and I turned to him again.

"Thank you for showing us the way." I said politely.

He started to do some weird gestures, then popped out a bouquet. Waving his hand around it, he turned the bouquet into a coursage, and wrapped it around my wrist.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I said, slightly blushing.

"You're very enchanting." He told me, kissing my hand.

"M-me?! Uh, no. I don't really think so." I said, my face getting redder.

He lifted my chin, as if he were going to kiss me, but he just stared into my eyes.

"It is your eyes, that draw me near." he said leaning in, whispering in my ear.

He held my hand and slipped away, every sense yearning for his lingering touch. He left a few tickets in my hand, just enough for the whole gang.

"Ooh! The hot guy loves Sandy!" Pashmina said in a seductive manner.

"That is the baddest thing you've ever said little miss goody-goody." I retorted jokingly.

We all started to giggle, and the guys came up to us.

"You got tickets Sandy?" Maxwell asked in his cute intelectual voice of his.

"Yeah! And they're pretty good seats too." I said examining the tickets.

"Well then, shall we?" Maxwell asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes." I replied, tenderly holding his hand.

We stood before the main tent, and I took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out. I was so excited about seeing the tent and the show. We entered the the tent and there was a ring. Surrounding it was a large audience, who waited patiently with excitement, wondering when the show was going to start. I saw our seats, and went down the row. I sat next to Maxwell, and he had this giant box of popcorn, so I grabbed a handful and smiled at him. He smiled back, and I was thankful that I had a boyfriend who was such a gentleman.

A fanfare blared, and the show was going to begin. I sat there patienly, wondering what will happen next.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls, young and old. I am the ringmaster, Edward! And welcome to 'The Forgotten Circus'!!!" The ringmaster announced.

"I hope you enjoy our show." He said bowing, quickly heading out of the ring.

It was completely dark, then a light turns on a long strip of fabric, as if the fabric was glowing. Then another turns on on its left side, then its right side. Slowly and carefully, many people start coming in. The black light turns on, and the costumes of the performers glow in a neon periwinkle. Gracefully, they dance around the strips of fabric and a girl climbs up the middle one. A guy spins her, and she's spinning in the sky, (holding on to the fabric of course.) She looks like the swan princess, and everyone else were the reflection of light in the water. She slowly slides down, as if she were dying, and she touches the ground.

"5,6,7,8!" she yells.

Then all the curtains fall down, the performers pushing it aside. They all get into a circle, dancing to the up-beat music. They're dancing and dancing, like how they would dance in the 60's. All of a sudden, you hear this engine reving. No, it was two engines reving. You hear it, then you see these guys on motorcycles driving around the crowd of dancing performers. The crowd goes wild, and everyone is pleased with their performance. They finish on a strong note, and everyone cheers. I felt that I was cheering the loudest.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Edward the ringmaster clapped. "I hope you enjoyed it yes? Well, for our next act, we have a magic act! Everyone, please welcome, Alexander the Great! My brother as well!"

My heart raced when I saw him enter the ring. Everyone cheered as he walked in, and he humbly bows gracefully.

"Yes! Well for his magic act, we are going to chose an assistant in the crowd! So! Everybody hold out your hands, and see if you recieve a lavender, stone necklace." Edward explained.

Alexander tapped a box three times, and out a dozen doves come flying out. Everybody was wondering where the necklace was in the air, and I blanked out for a second. Then everybody starts to stare at me, and I'm here wondering why.

"Sandy, you got the necklace!" Maxwell exclaimed excitedly.

I didn't have it in my hands, but it landed around my neck somehow, in a strange way.

"You! Miss! You have been chosen to be Alexander the Great's assistant! Come on down!"

That's all I'm going to write! Hope you review!


	3. Chapter 3: Vanishing Act

**Emotion Series Book 1: Obssesive**

OMG I'M STILL ALIVE!!! I'm very very very sorry for not writing in the LONGEST time. I'm still trying to get used to High School, so please bear with me. I'll try to write like three chapters over this weekend. Thank you for those who waited so long for this!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vanishing Act**

The necklace had this strange aura around it, as if it was a long lost possesion of mine. I made my way to the ring, staring into Alexander's alluring eyes. He held out his hand, and like a magnet, my hand automatically was placed in his silky white-gloved hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Alexander the Great, will make this beautiful young lady dissappear!!!" Alexander bellowed.

The whole crowd cheered, and Stan, the idiot I unfortunetly call my brother, cheered the loudest, yelling things like, "Woo I'm gonna be an only child!"

"We will place our lovely assistant in this box, and we'll have Edward blast the flamethrower at the box!!!" Alexander said rather cheerful.

"Son of a batch of cookies..." I muttered to myself.

"THIS IS ABSURD!!!" Maxwell cried.

"Please, step in here." Alexander said, showing my way into the box.

"I don't wanna burn into a crisp!"

"Trust is key my lady. You'll be perfectly fine, I promise." He said kissing my hand. "Do you trust me?"

His tone was so reassuring, I couldn't help but to say yes.

I was placed in the box, and I crossed my fingers.

"Let's start the countdown!" Alexander exclaimed.

"5!" The crowd went.

Oh God let me live.

"4!"

Wait, I'm supposed to trust Alexander.

"3!"

I'll trust you. You won't let me get killed.

"2!"

I have my utmost trust in you.

"1!"

I trust you.

The flamethrower released its powerful blast, and everything seemed so sudden. I suddenly fell, and saw the flamethrower take down the box above me. I was getting pushed to my right, but things were going so fast, I had no idea what was happening. I suddenly stopped in place. I could hear the vibrations of the crowd's scream, and I think I hear Stan and Maxwell crying... But they don't need to worry. Alexander kept me safe.

The crowd "Ooed" when I heard the flapping of a large number of birds. I slowly rose somehow, and the doves circled around me, making it seem like the doves made me reappear.

"THANK GOODNESS!" I hear Maxwell sigh.

"Aw man!" Stan cries. He just wants to say that.

Alexander walked towards me, bowing first, and opens up his arm to let everyone know to cheer for me. I gave a little curtsy, waved, and bowed. If you think it's weird, then sucks for you because that's how I roll. Maxwell, came down huffing and puffing, giving me a comforting embrace.

"That was amazing Sandy, I'm glad you're alive too!" Maxwell said with his elegant stare.

Alexander let us stay in the ring until everyone was gone, and the whole gang was down at the ring. You could see Pashmina flirting, (Omg Pashmina flirting?!) with Alexander's assistants, Bijou was chatting with the dancers, Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Boss were talking to the motorcycle guys, and the list goes on and on. Maxwell and I were talking to Alexander and Edward. Everyone was satisfied with their knowledge of the show, and so we all headed out of the tent. When Maxwell walked ahead of me for a little bit, Alexander pulled on my hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm glad you trusted me." He said.

"Well, that's all I had to depend on." I said blushing.

"There are many possibilities when you trust someone." He said kissing my hand.

"Yeah..." I said blushing again once more.

"Tell you what: meet backstage in like two hours?" Alexander asked.

"Why not?" I said right away.

"I'll meet you then." He said bowing to me.

I quickly caught up with the gang, but Alexander was on my mind.

* * *

Yes! That's it! Well, there's more, but this is a short chaper. Sorry that it's short! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Innocent Meeting

**Emotion Series Book 1: Obsessive**

Ya another one! Let's see how long I could make this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not-So-Innocent Meeting**

The guys and girls split up again, Stan being dateless since he was shouting rude things about me. Serves him right the jerk.

"So girls, what do you wanna do?" Bijou asked.

"I know! We could go back to the tent! Hang out backstage if you know what I mean!" Pashmina said doing the wink wink nudge nudge gesture.

"Yeah that would be cool!" I exclaimed. I needed to meet up with Alexander anyway.

"Let's hope Sandy wil still be faithful to Maxwell though!" Bijou said winking.

"O-of course I will! Maxwell is so cute! I love him too much." I said without any doubts. I think.

"Then why did you hesitate?" Pashmina asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because I thought it was a silly comment!" I said.

"Think and say what you want." Bijou said with that 'so not true tone'.

I didn't notice Penelope with us, I mean, who would with her being so quiet?! So Pashmina called Penelope's mom to pick her up. After Penelope went home, the tre cool trio went towards the magestic tent. One of Alexander's assistants showed us the way backstage, and we saw all the performers chilling, or doing minor stunts while sitting down. Alexander and Edward however, were playing cards. The three of us went up to them, watching their game.

"Speed." Alexander said as he slapped the two piles of cards.

"Well, this is why you're the magician." Edward said rather bitterly.

"No it's because you're more charismatic." Alexander said shuffling the cards thrice.

"Hey Alexander!" I waved cheerfully.

"Good e'en." Alexander said all chill.

"Um..." I uh, ummed.

"Good afternoon in Shakespeare talk." Bijou whispered.

"Oh yeah! I knew that!" I said in realization.

"Hahaha, you're cute." Alexander said.

"Why thank you!" I said all giggly.

"Ooh she did the giggle." Pashmina whispered to Bijou.

"Shut up." I whispered to them, still smiling at Alexander.

"Here sit." Alexander said revealing a nice lounge chair next to him.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down.

"Well, I'm going to play cards with the rest of the gang." Edward said as he snatched the cards from Alexander. "Wanna join?" he asked Pashmina and Bijou.

"I'll join!" Bijou cried.

"No thanks; I wanna see if that lion tamer can tame the beast in me!" Pashmina said confidently.

"Wow this is a side I've never seen Pashmina..." I stared akwardly.

"Well, I wanna try! Maybe it will work out for me!" Pashmina cheered as she skipped over to the young lion tamer.

"So, Sandy is it?" Alexander asked me.

"Uh yeah..." I said slightly blushing.

"You're hands are so elegant." He said pressing his hand against mine.

"Haha your fingers are longer than mine!" I teased.

"It would be akward if they were shorter wouldn't they?" He said calmly with a hint of cheerfulness.

"Yeah it kinda would..." I said staring at his hand.

*"Let our lips do what hands do."* Alexander whispered with passion, his dreamy eyes locked on mine.

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." I said remembering something from English.

"Correct." He whispered.

This was wrong on so many levels, and yet it felt so right... As if he and I were meant to be...

"Oh my goodness." I whispered as he started to lean in.

The aura of his presence grew closer and closer, and with every centimeter my eyes started to close to enhance this sensation. I felt his warm breath brush against my lips, which was very stimulating to my mind. He drew even near, his lips touching mine. The sensation was, dare I say it, magical. His kiss made every nerve in my body tremble with satisfaction that kinda made me cold, so I went in his arms for his cozy embrace. My eyes shot open when I remembered Maxwell's oh-so-comforting embrace, backing away from Alexander.

"What's the matter?" Alexander asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is wrong. Very very wrong..." I said starting to cry.

I ran out of the tent, trying to look for Maxwell.

_Why did I do that?_

My heart was pumping from the running and the uncontrolable feel of betrayal, caused my me. I saw Maxwell, chatting with the ice cream guy. I ran faster than the fastest cheetah in the world, longing for MAXWELL'S embrace.

_Oh my gosh how could I betray him?! He didn't do anything wrong! Poor Maxwell! Poor poor Maxwell!!!_

Maxwell turned, starting to smile but the smile disappeared as he got a closer look of my expression.

"What's wrong Sandy?" Maxwell asked.

"I-I'm s-soo s-o-rry!!!" I cried into his body. "I-I'm a-a horrib-ble guh-girl-frie-end!!!"

"Sandy..." He whispered. "Come, let's sit down." he said as he wiped my tears.

We sat down, and I continued to cry as he cuddled me. When I calmed down, he looked into my moist eyes.

"What do you mean? Why are you a horrible girlfriend?" Maxwell asked reassuringly.

"I let Alexander kiss me." I said looking away.

I braced myself for his response, which is most likely bad.

* * *

Hahaha that's right, I left a cliffhanger!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Wanted and Unwanted Actions

**Emotion Series Book 1: Obsessive**

Well, I left off with a cliffhager, so let's continue shall we? Ooh! And I'm going to rewrite my first story Trouble in Paradise! It will have the same story line but it will be better written! (and I won't have to shake my head everytime I read it...)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forced Actions, Wanted and Unwanted**

"You let him kiss you?" Maxwell asked sadly.

"Yes and I know I'm a total douche bag for that." I said starting to slap my face.

"Sandy," Maxwell said gripping my wrist. "Although I'm extremely apalled, I'd like to say that you are a very sweet girl."

"Sweet? How am I sweet?" I asked, shocked.

"Look at yourself. You feel so guilty that you're abusing yourself. I'm touched but don't damage your beautiful body." He said embracing me, then kissing my forehead. "Besides, I don't think many girls get a kiss from Alexander the Great!"

"Is okay for me to like, not think of it that way?" I said. "I mean, it wasn't a kiss from you..."

"It is absolutely okay for you. In fact, I don't think I should have put it that way." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Thanks Maxy. I love you I love you I love you! And I don't want you to have the slightest doubt!" I said embracing him tenderly.

"Stop it you're embarrassing me!" Maxwell said blushing.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said still clinging on to him. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"I'm bored. Let's go home!" I cried happily.

"Let's go to my place then!" Maxwell grinned.

Maxwell and I headed hand in hand to his car, getting inside. He drove us to his house, which we had all to ourselves.

"Here we are!" Maxwell said as he turned on the lights. "What do you want to do first?"

"Hmm..." I said thoughtfully. "Let's do something... intense." I grinned.

"Oh I see! Like what?" Maxwell said, kinda catching on.

* * *

Little Later....

"Man that was intense!!! Who knew you were so good?!" I panted.

"I guess I found my inner rocker!!!" Maxwell said huffing and puffing.

We both plopped on the couch, after experiencing the ultimate Guitar Hero Battle in history. Our fingers hurt, as well as our abdomens, for we laughed harder than any LOL, LMAO, or ROFL. I cuddled with Maxwell, exhausted.

"Rock on." I said clenching my fist.

"True dat." He said making a peace sign.

"Wrong genre." I pointed at him. "You're so cute Maxwell!"

"As if I weren't aware of that already..." Maxwell sighed.

"Hahaha!" I laughed without any breath, placing my head on his shoulder.

"That was funny when you got all excited saying, 'DO OVER! I COULD FEEL MY INNER ROCKER EMERGING FROM MY SOUL!' " I mentioned.

"Hahaha yes it was..." He said bashfully.

I stared into his deep ocean blue eyes, giving him the "I wanna kiss you look." He noticed that, and gave his "I'll give you a little more" expression. It started a tender kiss, and with each second, the intensity grew. He embraced my body and I ran my fingers along his spine. The culmination ended up to be a total make-out session. There were occasional gasps, mostly from me. Even though Maxwell is very intellectual, he kisses like he knew all the techniques.

"You're such a passionate lover." I said embracing Maxwell.

"Why, you have to love someone that much to be one." He answered.

"Oh you." I said giving him an eskimo kiss.

"Do you mind if I sleep over?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said as he smiled sweetly.

We both headed to his bedroom, falling asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

The light gently pryed my eyelids open. The first thing I saw was like, purple. I slowly get up, rubbing life into my eyes. I saw before me was Alexander.

"Wha-what are you doing here Alexander?" I asked.

"I've come to take you home." he said sternly.

"Oh, it's oka- wait how did you get into Maxwell's house?" I asked a little freaked out.

He grabbed me, and started to say a certain chant.

"MAXWELL!!!! HELP ME!!!" I cried desperatly.

I heard Maxwell's panting footsteps as he headed towards his room.

"Sandy!!!" Maxwell yelled frantically.

"Help me!!" I said trying to get a hold of his hand.

But before I even touched Maxwell's hand, Alexander repeled Maxwell like a jedi with the force. Maxwell was thrown against the wall, knocking out as he fell.

"MAXWELL!!!" I cried as I grew further and further away.

Alexander somehow teleported us backstage of the tent. He gently placed me on a chair.

"Why did you... Why did you do that to Maxwell...?" I asked tears flowing down my cheeks.

"He tried to interfere with fate." Alexander replied.

"Fate?! Just because I got the necklace it's fate?!" I yelled angrily.

"The necklace automatically goes to my bride to be. It has been that way for many generations." Alexander stated.

"That's not right!" I cried.

"Oh, but it is oh so right." he said as he led me in front of a full length mirror.

I stared into the mirror, and watched my clothes turn into a performing costume.

"My lovely assisstant, will you take my hand in marriage?" He said caressing my cheeks.

My eyelids grew heavy, but that same sensation stimulated every part of my body. My senses wanted me to kiss him, but in my mind, I wanted to push him off a cliff. I gasped, but my body started to move on its own, as if it was alright. I restrained myself harder as my body drew closer to his lips. He gave me a peck, and stared once again. My lips wanted more, more of his addictive kiss, but over and over I tried to stop. He kissed me again, only this time it was a little bit longer. I moaned, hopelessly giving in. He wrapped his arms around my body tightly, and I kissed him back unwillingly. Another make-out session, but it was leading into something more as he pushed me into his bed. The outfit I wore was held together with ribbons, and with each kiss he untied each one. I cried harder than a person facing death did, of course in my mind, crying for Maxwell, to be my savior and save the day.

_Maxwell... I want... I want you to save me... before it's too late..._

* * *

Wow that was intense writing! I wanted to make it a little longer, so I stopped it there. You know what to do now.... (raises eyebrows and points at the review button)


	6. Chapter 6: The Lusty Answer

**Emotion Series Book One: Obsessive**

Yeah! When I finish this, I think I'll rewrite Trouble in Paradise, and maybe (a big maybe) an emotion series book 2! I say a big maybe because well, I have to plan everything out if I want a really cool plot, and I really didn't get to do that with this story because I was very busy with marching band and what not... So enjoy while you can!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Lusty Answer**

Edward came in, staring at Alexander and I on the bed.

"Alexander, the show's going to start in about 5 minutes." He said sternly.

"Very well then." He said buttoning his shirt.

Alexander put on his cloak and went out the door and Edward went up to me when Alexander was out of sight.

"Call Maxwell! Call Stan, Bijou or Pashmina! But call Maxwell the most!" I whispered quickly.

"I know. I sent one of my own assistants so Alexander's won't tell him." He said revealing my original clothes.

"Thanks." I told him patting his head.

"Arf?" He questioned. "Look, I'll explain everything. As you can see we have unusual traditions in our family tree."

"Yeah I kinda noticed that..." I told him.

"Well, I noticed a strange pattern along the women our great grandfathers and so forth." He stated.

"Go on..." I asked with wonder.

"Look." He said as he held up pictures. "These women tend to have a very rare shade of green eyes."

_It is your eyes that draw me near..._ I heard echo in my head.

"Do you do any extra-cirricular?" He asked.

"Well, I do rhythmic gymnastics." I stated.

"Really? You see, these women were performers of some kind." He said letting me take a closer look at the pictures.

The first lady was a ballerina dancer, the second was a figure skater, the third was a synchronized swimmer, and the fourth, probably their mother was a gymnast.

"That's so strange..." I said looking at the pictures over and over again.

"Their personalities were best described as fiery, energetic, sweet, and passionate." Edward said staring.

"That's even stranger..." I said nodding.

"You fit into each category, so maybe that's why the necklace, or should I say, The Lavender Cupid, chose you. You were a lot like the women in our family tree. You see, The Lavender Cupid has been worn by every woman on their wedding day."

"No wonder Alexander didn't seem much of a stranger to me..." I said, remembering how it felt like we were meant to be.

"The bad thing is, you have already found someone you're very fond of right?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said wondering where he was going with this.

"That's never happened before. So I don't know what's going to happen, since Alexander is obsessed with you." he said slightly depressed.

"It's okay; we'll get Stan and give him to Alexander." I said joking.

"I'm serious; Alexander can get a little obsessive. And this is his last chance." He said looking away.

"Last chance? What do you mean?" I asked a little worried.

"Alexander has to find someone before the full moon tonight, or like some of our grandfathers before us, he'd be forgotten." Edward said sadly. "He would be a lone soul, dwelling in the empty ceilings of the tents if he doesn't get married."

"Oh my gosh..." I whispered softly. Even though I don't love Alexander, I still care about him.

"Here is Maxwell." Edward's assistant claimed.

"Sandy!" Maxwell cried.

"Maxwell!" I cried hugging him.

"Hurry we have to get out of here!" Maxwell said pulling on my arm.

"W-wait..." I said with doubt.

"What's wrong? He might catch us any minute now! Let's go!" Maxwell said tugging harder.

"Hold on." I told him calmly. He stopped.

"What exactly is your idea of an official marriage?" I asked Edward.

"Well, there is no need for ceremony, just... well.... bust a move in bed." Edward said shrugging.

"Really? So I don't need to stay with him?" I asked excitedly.

"..... You know what I don't think so...." Edward said as his eyes grew in realization.

"Why? Because it wouldn't be an official marriage?" Maxwell asked.

"It would be to Alexander." Edward said shaking his forefinger.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. But I took that back when I realized I'd give up my virginity to Alexander.

"But I thought... can't we have our first time toghether?" Maxwell pleaded.

"No because it wouldn't be official to Alexander." Edward stated.

"But that was only acceptable in-" Maxwell caught on.

"Exactly. Now if you don't mind, can you lend Sandy to Alexander for just a short period of time?" Edward asked placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine, but..." Maxwell turned to me. "Try not to enjoy it too much?"

"I'll try." I told Maxwell. "I've said it before and I'll say in again: I love you, and I don't want you to have the slightest doubt." after I said that, I kissed him. "Okay?"

"Okay." he said. He left the room with Edward's assistant.

"Just wait on the bed. Give yourself some pep talks, stretch a little or something." Edward said as he started to get ready for the show. "Good luck this evening."

When he left my heart started to race. Just thinking about (dot dot dot) made me really nervous! Especially the fact that it was my first time!!! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Well, I waited as the day went by, late morning, early afternoon, late afternoon, and before I knew it, it was evening. Alexander came in, taking off his cloak and top hat.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I kiss. I don't want you to think of me as a badguy." Alexander said. "Follow me."

I followed him and he led me to door by itself, no room to lead into and no room to get out. He held the door knob for a few seconds, and he opened up what seemed to look like a very fancy room. The ceilings seemed to be higher than the sky, the full-length windows fueled the moonlight and the purple velvet drapes were the most elegant shade of lilac. The furniture were a deep oak, and the chairs and couches matched the same lilac of the drapes. The bed was a king-sized bed, and it had a magestic silhouette-like canopy.

"Come this way." He said bowing and holding out his hand.

* * *

Okay then! (raises eyebrows and points at review button again) please?


	7. Chapter 7: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Emotion Series Book One: Obessive**

**Final Chapter: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

I held his hand, looking into his violet colored eyes. My heart raced with each step we took, but I still looked into his eyes. The lights dimmed, and the moonlight was the only thing that lit the room, but I still looked into his eyes. He led me to the bed, sat next to me, and I still looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Alexander whispered as he put on the "Lavender Cupid".

This was it, and I was so nervous, but Alexander's kiss made me forget everything that existed. The only things that did exsist were Alexander and I, and this bedroom we were to make love in. Alexander started to kiss me with undying intensity. I kissed him back, holding on to his shoulders, and he put his hands around my waist. Our lips parted, but his went after my neck, and I moaned with each tender kiss. He hovered above me, clinging on to the necklace, and kissing me once more. He took off his shirt, and I ran my fingers along his arms, chest and spine. He put his hands under my shirt, and took the troublesome cloth off. I sat up and stared into his alluring eyes, giving him a passionate kiss which he savored with every second. Then it started...

I woke up, seeing that it was still late at night. I looked to my left, and I saw Alexander sleeping angelic like. I looked under the covers making sure it wasn't a dream. Yeah, it was all real, and I glanced at Alexander again. I caressed his cheek, hoping he won't be mad when I leave him. I happened to find a robe and put it over my bare body. I started to slip away from the bed, but Alexander grabbed my hand. I turned and saw his ivory white body glistening with the moonlight, and his droopy amethyst eyes staring into mine.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"I'm leaving..." I said sadly. "I only intended to marry you so you won't be a wandering soul."

"So then... you don't love me?" Alexander asked with tears filling his eyes. I never knew that he could be so sensitive.

I held his hand. "I do love you, but I don't want to leave all my friends and most of all, Maxwell. They've done so much, and have been so good, I want to spend as much time as I can with them."

"I see..." He said gripping my hand tightly. "Can I at least kiss you one last time?"

"Yeah." I said leaning in.

He kissed me sweetly, but started to rub my thigh and bring me in closer.

"You said kiss." I reminded him.

"Well, a passionate one?" He asked childishly.

"As long as you keep the good bye one short." I said sternly.

He kissed me, but it wasn't as long as I thought it would be.

"I'm going to miss you." Alexander said embracing me tightly.

"Me too. I've never met anyone like you. Good night."

"Good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow." Alexander said sweetly.

"Hahaha Shakespeare." I said patting his nose.

He gave me a peck, and I got off the bed. He slapped my butt with that.

"Hey." I said turning around.

"Sorry. I just wanted to do that." He said jokingly.

Before I stepped out of the room, I turned and stared at Alexander. He waved elegantly, and I waved back, thinking about the next time we will ever meet again.

When I left the room, someone tackled me to the ground.

"SANDY!!!!" Maxwell cried embracing me.

"MAXWELL!!!" I imitated.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" Maxwell asked as each question followed the other.

"Yes Maxwell, I'm okay." I hugged him with a reassuring tone.

"How much better do I have to do to surpass him?" He asked with big eyes.

"HAHAHAHA!!! I'm sorry! Maxwell, you don't have to worry about it! I love you, and that will be enough!" I laughed.

"Gee, you're such an amazing girl Sandy." Maxwell, said hugging me again.

Yay that's it! Look out for my other story, Mixed couples! Review please!


End file.
